michael_bay_transformer_titansfandomcom-20200214-history
Bonecrusher
Bonecrusher (ボーンクラッシャー, Bōnkurasshā), known as the Claw of Megatron, is a Transformer that can be described with one word: Hate. While other Decepticons get by on greed, ambition, or just their fondness for dispensing chaos, Bonecrusher is fueled by sheer, unrelenting hate. He hates everyone and everything, be they Autobot, Decepticon, or anything in-between—he even hates himself, revolted by his misshapen, hunchbacked robot mode, which he considers a reflection of all the ugliness and malice inside himself. The full force of this vicious cycle of hatred finds release in explosive frenzied bursts of psychotic brutality, as Bonecrusher takes out the full force of his bitterness and self-loathing on anyone who looks at him sideways. He hates that. He also hates Megatron, but would hate being terminated by the Decepticon leader more, so he sticks around. On Cybertron, Bonecrusher was actually quite a skilled tactician—dedicated to the art of war, a fast thinker who could plough into battle while others were still mapping out strategy, and, most importantly in Megatron's eyes, a masterfully dirty fighter. However, Bonecrusher's skills left him consigned to a supervisory position and kept him off the battlefield, which, of course, he hated. Naturally, this only helped to increase his already epic levels of frustration and misery at his lot in life, until he became what he is today. He's so intensely pent-up that he'll unflinchingly take on opponents of any size—the bigger the better! Bonecrusher wouldn't hesitate to confront Optimus Prime head on, if he could. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Jimmie Wood (English), Not Known (Japanese) Bonecrusher hates everything, and what Bonecrusher hates, he destroys. He hates this planet, and all its inhabitants. He hates the Autobots for getting in his way. He ever hates Megatron and the other Decepticons; the only reason he stays with them is because Megatron scares him. Bonecrusher lives for the day when he's the only one left standing atop a pile of smoking rubble and shattered robots. He transforms into a Buffalo mine-clearing vehicle used by the military, perhaps because it was the vehicle he hated the least. Attributes: Gallery File:Bonecrusher_vehicle.jpg|Bonecrusher's Earth vehicle mode. Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Decepticons **Soundwave **Shockwave **Brawl **Demolishor *Seekers Family Neutral *Megatron *Starscream Rivals Enemies *Autobots **Optimus Prime **Bumblebee **Bulkhead **Ratchet **Arcee **Ironhide **Jazz *Wreckers *Sam Witwicky *Mikaela Banes *NEST *Teen Titans **Robin **Starfire **Raven **Cyborg **Beast Boy *Titans East **Bumble Bee **Speedy **Aqualad **Más y Menos *Titans North **Red Star **Argent **Kole **Gnarrk **Wonder Girl *Titans West **Bushido **Bobby **Melvin **Timmy Tantrum **Teether *Titans South **Pantha **Wildebeest **Hot Spot **Herald **Jericho *Honorary Titans **Kid Flash **Killowat **Lightning **Ravager **Thunder **Tramm *Sector Seven *Red X *Terra *Jinx *MECH **Deathstroke **Silas *Blackfire *Ternion **Plasmus **Overload **Cinderblock *Mumbo Jumbo *Dr. Light *Trigon *Puppet King *Trident *Mad Mod *Warp *Atlas *Control Freak *Killer Moth *Kitten *Fang *Master of Games *Punk Rocket *Johnny Rancid *H.I.V.E. **Brother Blood **H.I.V.E Headmistress **Gizmo **Mammoth **Billy Numerous **Kyd Wykkyd **Angel **Steamroller **See-More **Private H.I.V.E. **XL Terrestrial *Professor Chang *Malchior *Katarou *The Locrix *Shrieker *Mother Mae-Eye *Brotherhood of Evil **Brain **Monsieur Mallah **Madame Rouge **General Immortus *Psimon *Kardiak *Andre LeBlanc *Ding Dong Daddy *Chesire Weapons and Abilities Gallery History Past Synopsis Appearances Episodes Games Books Comics Notes & Trivia Category:Transformers Category:Robots Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Decepticons Category:Deceased